Diary From the Start
by Yukihana Miyano
Summary: Sudah sepuluh tahun setelah kematian Kushina, dan lima tahun setelah pernikahan Naruto, Minato yang menua sendirian menemukan beberapa diary Kushina di loteng, perlahan luka lamanya terbuka/B*tch itu!/Aku tak mengerti mengapa kita harus bersama (HIATUS)
1. Prolog

Diary From the Start

'Hanya meminjam chara milik Masashi Kishimoto, ide milik saya sendiri'

Rate : T+ (Kata-kata kasar)

Pair : MinaKushi

Warn : OOC, Alay, Gajelas, dll

"Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kematian Kushina, juga lima tahun setelah pernikahaan Naruto, Minato yang menua sendirian menemukan beberapa buku diary lama Kushina di loteng, perlahan luka lamanya terbuka / B*tch itu!/ Aku tak mengerti mengapa kita harus bersama,"

* * *

Prolog :

Minato mendudukan dirinya disofa, jemarinya menggenggam erat lima buku diary milik Kushina, mengingat bahwa buku tersebut berisi curahan kebencian Kushina terhadap Minato, mereka dijodohkan, tak ada penolakan sama sekali, tentu saja, mereka langsung dinikahkan tanpa pertemuan sama sekali.

Ingin sekali pria pirang itu menjerit geram terhadap keputusan orang tuanya dulu, perlahan ia menikmatinya, namun tidak dengan Kushina, entah mengapa ia merasa pernikahan mereka itu salah Minato, padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sekalipun dan Kushina sudah menyalahkan Minato atas nasib sial-menurut Kushina-menimpa dirinya.

Minato hanya bisa angkat bahu melihat keganasan Kushina pada dirinya selama beberapa bulan pertama, lalu perlahan melembut dan akhirnya mereka saling mencintai, wajah tampan Minato memerah mengingat malam pertama mereka setelah dua tahun, setelah mereka saling mencintai. Minato mendadak duduk dengan gusar, ia mengarahkan safirnya kelangit-langit rumah, berharap Kushina mengijinkannya membaca diary itu satu persatu.

Pria pirang itu meletakan kelima diary itu dimeja, mengurut diary itu sesuai tahun agar ia mudah membacanya, pertama ia mengambil diary dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu, tahun pertama pernikahannya, ia tersenyum menatap tulisan 'Minato no Baka' disampul merah marun diary itu.

"Baca? Atau tidak?" Tanya Minato bimbang, sebenarnya ia sedikit takut membuka diary itu, takut Kushina melihatnya dari atas dan mengamuk pada dirinya saat Minato menyusulnya nanti. Minato menghela napas, ia sangat penasaran dengan buku berisi curahan hati mendiang istrinya. Sedikit menimbang-nimbang, Minato memutuskan untuk membuka diary itu, baru saja ia membuka sampulnya, dihalaman pertama tertulis kata yang cukup sadis,

'Aku akan membunuh si baj*ng*n itu! Awas saja Minato b*tch Namikaze!'

Minato ingin sekali melongo, tapi menurutnya ketika membaca diary ini ia akan banyak melongo dan itu bisa jadi sebuah kebiasaan buruk, maka ia menahan diri untuk tidak melongo membaca, setidaknya beberapa halaman saja, Minato membuka halam berikutnya, tentu saja dengan wajah penasarannya.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued~

A/N :

Yuki : Hai! Yuki kembali dengan fic gaje ini, belum berubah pair kok #ditendang

Mamoru Miyano : Ngapain make margaku hah? Ga pantes tau!

Yuki : #mewek Aa~ nii-chan… ko' gitu siehhh?

Kushina : Udahlah… mending cepetin post chapter 1, kasian yang baca penasaran isi diaryku

Yuki : Eh udah mati kok ada disini?

Kushina : Ho'o? Kau mau mati? Bersamaku? Kemari kau author!

Yuki : #dibacokKushina

Mamoru Miyano : Sudahlah… jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya! #tebarpesona


	2. Chapter 1

Diary From the Start

'Hanya meminjam chara milik Masashi Kishimoto, ide milik saya sendiri'

Rate : T+ (Kata-kata kasar)

Pair : MinaKushi

Warn : OOC, Alay, Gajelas, dll

"Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kematian Kushina, juga lima tahun setelah pernikahaan Naruto, Minato yang menua sendirian menemukan beberapa buku diary lama Kushina di loteng, perlahan luka lamanya terbuka / B*tch itu!/ Aku tak mengerti mengapa kita harus bersama,"

First Diary :

Chapter 1 : 12 Januari

' _Hanya kata kesal, marah, dan kecewa yang mengisi hari-hariku belakangan ini, tentu saja! Si b*tch Namikaze itu penyebabnya! Sebagai lelaki yang tak menyukaiku, seharusnya ia menolak! Ingin sekali aku merontokan rambut duriannya itu! Aku ingat sekali tadi siang, ketika aku terpaksa memasak mi instan karena terlalu, ah… bahkan sangat malas keluar rumah, sehingga stok makanan habis hanya dalam 3 hari, ia menghabiskan mi instan yang kumasak! Awalnya aku ke toilet untuk sekedar buang air kecil, dan kulihat ia dengan tenang duduk di meja makan sambil memakan mi instanku,_

" _Kewajiban seorang istri adalah memasak untuk suaminya," oh kalimatnya, sangat manis! Membuatku ingin menonjoknya sekarang juga! Siapa juga yang mau memasak untuk suami b*tchy seperti dia? Aku hanya merespon dengan geraman, lalu mengambil sebungkus mi instan lagi lalu memasaknya,_

" _Aku masih lapar… boleh bagi mi instanmu?" pintanya manis, sungguh kalau saja yang ada digenggamanku ini adalah pisau, pasti pisau itu sudah menembus tengkoraknya, atau memutuskan lehernya, dan aku bisa makan mi instan dengan tenang,"Kau mau mi instan lagi?" tanyaku pelan, ia mengangguk dan berharap aku memberikannya sedikit mi instanku._

 _Hoo~ jangan harap durian kuning! Secepat kilat aku membuka lemari makanan dan melesatkan sebungkus mi instan tepat ke wajahnya yang terlihat menjijikan, ia jatuh tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elit, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu berlalu menuju kamarku,hendak memakan mi instanku dengan melangkahi tubuh nistanya._

 _Huft… aku rasa memang terlalu sadis, tapi itu wajar untuk orang yang membencinya, tak mungkin aku menolong durian brengsek itu, lelaki yang menikahiku secara sangat terpaksa , aku melahap mi ku sembari membaca beberapa komik, lebih baik aku menikah dengan karakter anime dan komik-komik lainnya._

 _Daripada laki-laki lemah seperti Minato Namikaze yang sangat brengsek! Wajahnya terlihat seperti perempuan, kesannya seperti girly boy dan aku sangat benci pria seperti itu, hampir saja aku melempar mangkok mi instanku ketika pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya, kulihat durian itu menatapku dengan tatapan menantang, seakan akan mengajaku melakukan sesuatu yang err~ yah seperti malam pertama._

 _Aku hanya balas menatapnya,"Ada apa?" tanyaku dingin, ia mendengus lalu menunjuk keningnya yang diplester,"Akibat terjatuh setelah kau lempari mi instan, aku minta kau ganti rugi, dengan melayaniku mandi," aku langsung berdiri mendengar permintaannya, aku bukan gadis murahan yang mau menurutinya begitu saja._

" _Enak saja! Kau bisa mandi sendiri! Aku tak mau memandikamu! Dasar bayi tua!" jeritku kencang, aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi di kamarku, alasannya karena itu satu-satunya termpat aku bisa bersembunyi, pintu keluar dihalangi olehnya, sedangkan jendela… aku tak mau mati konyol karena melompat dari lantai dua seperti ini. Kudengar dia menggedor-gedor pintu, memaksaku untuk membuka pintunya, hell no! I never do it to bitchy Minato freak Namikaze!_

" _Hei,bodoh ! kau perlu aku perkosa sekarang, huh?" tanyanya dari luar sambil tetap menggedor-gedor pintu, wajahku sontak memerah, durian kuning itu memang bastard! Sesaat, ia berhenti menggedor pintu, aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya didekatku, tapi rasa takut membuatku enggan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak lama, tanpa sadar aku tertidur._

 _Aku terbangun diatas kasurku yang empuk, kulihat sudah pukul 7, 4 jam setelah kejadian aneh tadi, aku sih… tak peduli, tebakanku pasti Minato yang mengangkatku kemari, entah bagaimana caranya, sedikit kubuka selimut yang menutupi pinggang hingga kakiku. "Hng? Tangan?" sedikit berpikir… secepat kilat kubuka selimut disebelahku, Minato tertidur dengan sebelah tangan memeluku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _HEI! BANGUN KAU B*TCH MINATO NAMIKAZE!"_

 _A/N : nyahahahaha! Akhirnya rampung juga ni chapter ! thanks bagi yang udh review, kalau mau review lagi di chapter ini ya_


	3. Chapter 2

Diary From the Start

'Hanya meminjam chara milik Masashi Kishimoto, ide milik saya sendiri'

Rate : T+ (Kata-kata kasar)

Pair : MinaKushi

Warn : OOC, Alay, Gajelas, dll

Diary Pertama :

Chapter 2 : 19 Januari

Minato terkikik kecil melihat isi diary mendiang istrinya, walau baru hari pertama Kushina menulis diary, isinya cukup lucu dengan tulisan yang sulit dibaca, ia jadi ingat adegan mi instan dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu,juga ketika ia menggendong Kushina ke kasurnya yang empuk, saat itu ia benar-benar kelelahan menghadapi Kushina, sehingga ia tertidur. Jujur saja saat mengingat masa lalunya, hatinya mendadak perih mengingat perlakuan Kushina kepadanya.

Kembali fokus, ia membuka halaman berikutnya,

' _Sebenarnya sih tak ada yang menarik hari ini, hanya si durian bodoh yang sedang patah tangannya, sehingga aku tak berani menjahilinya, takut tambah parah dan aku dituding melakukannya. Rasanya sedikit sepi mengingat tak ada yang bisa aku lampiaskan kepadanya, gara-gara kecelakaan yang diakibatkan oleh kecerobohannya sendiri, sekarang terpaksa aku makan mi instan, awalnya aku menyuruhnya membeli bahan makanan karena bosan makan mi instan terus, entah mengapa dia bisa kecelakaan seperti itu._

 _Huft… hari ini aku hanya bisa mengganti saluran televisi_ , _sepanjang siang! Bayangkan betapa bosannya aku,"Hei… bukannya kaa-san dan tou-san bawa sedikit bahan makanan? Masakan aku sesuatu," ujarnya mengagetkanku, lagi-lagi aku menggeram, sebenarnya aku sudah sangat terbiasa menggeram ketika mendengar suaranya, sekalipun niatnya baik._

 _Aku tak pernah menganggap dia baik, benar-benar tidak,karena mana ada orang yang mau menikah tanpa perlawanan seperti itu, mungkin saja dia sudah punya kekasih di luar sana yang sibuk menanyakan kabarnya,"Tanganmu tidak hilang,kau bisa masak 'kan?Kalau kau memaksa, aku akan buatkan kau mi instan super pedas, dan kau akan diare tak lama setelah itu," ujarku datar, kulihat ia bergidik kecil,"Baiklah,aku akan masak sendiri… ramen? Ah, ramen miso saja, nanti kau masak saja sendiri, tanganmu 'kan tidak hilang," ujarnya seakan-akan tengah membalas kata-kataku, lagi-lagi aku menggeram._

" _Ya sudah, calon Direktur Namikaze Corp. " tandasku sembari ke kamar, kudengar ada langkah kaki, pasti langkah kakinya, karena hanya ada kami berdua disini, di rumah besar seperti mansion ini,"Apa? Kau mau melakukannya lagi?sana masak!" jeritku dari dalam, tak ada suara langkah kaki lagi, pasti dia berdiri didepan pintu, sedang memilih untuk mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar, langkahnya semakin menjauh._

 _Aku melangkah mendekati pintu, penasaran kemana langkah kakinya pergi, sayup-sayup kudengar suara perempuan, apa kekasihnya? Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu peduli , toh untuk apa? Apa aku bisa menikah dengan karakter anime kesukaanku? Tidak 'bukan?"Minato~~" suara perempuan itu terdengar, memanggil mesra Minato, jujur aku jijik mendengarnya. Iseng saja aku buka sedikit pintu kamarku, berusaha mengintip._

 _Perempuan itu memliki rambut pirang seperti Minato, dan diikat dua,terlihat sangat manis, mereka bercakap-cakap tak jelas, tak lama kulihat perempuan itu mengecup pipi Minato dan berlalu, mataku melotot sempurna, ini lebih parah dari yang aku bayangkan. Ternyata dia benar-benar punya kekasih dan menikah denganku, secepat kilat kubanting pintu kamarku, tentunya ia otomatis menoleh._

 _Kudengar ketukan di pintu kamarku, "Apa kau mengintip?" tanyanya pelan, kuat-kuat aku menggeleng, mengenyahkan pemikiran bahwa ia akan mengintrogasiku ketika aku mengaku bahwa aku mengintipnya dengan perempuan pirang itu,"Tidak!" sahutku,"Lalu mengapa kau cepat-cepat menutup pintu seperti itu?" Tanyanya lagi,"Tadinya aku mau kedapur, tapi… yah begitulah," sahutku lagi. Kudengar dia menghembuskan napas pelan lalu melangkah pergi._

 _Jantungku berdebar-debar mengingat hal tadi, kurasakan wajahku memerah dan aku merasa kesal, ada apa ini? Sepanjang hidupku aku belum pernah merasakan ini, kepada siapapun, tentu saja aku belum pernah berpacaran. Aku beranjak dari posisiku, menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur, aneh… itu yang kurasakan._

 _Sesaat aku tersadar akan sesuatu, kutatap jam dinding, pukul 2, eh! Serial anime kesukaanku sudah mulai! Segera aku berlari keluar kamar, menuju ruang tengah, kulihat ia sedang menonton suatu acara, "Kemarikan remotenya!" pintaku kasar, ia tak bergeming,"Kemarikan!" ia masih tak bergeming, malah mengganti siaran televisi, aku menggeram kesal dan merebut paksa remote itu, ia berkelit, aku mengejarnya yang berlari menaiki tangga, sejurus aku raih kerah kaos oblongnya, namun ia masih bisa bertahan dari tarikanku yang cukup kuat, kulihat sepertinya dia sengaja melempar remote ito kebawah, dan…_

 _PRAAK!_

 _Remote itu hancur berkeping-keping, aku memekik sekeras yang kubisa, semakin kuat tarikanku padanya, ia limbung, kuraih sebelah tangannya yang tak patah dan kutinju sekuat tenaga, melihatnya meringis membuatku tertawa senang lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja._

 _Malam harinya, fucking Minato mengetuk pintuku, kulihat kedua tangannya di gips dan aku tertawa senang,"Mulai besok, kau akan memasak unutku, istriku tersayang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis layaknya iblis,_

" _OH SIALANNYA KAU!"_

 _Bagi yang mau review, silahkan, saya senang kok_


	4. Chapter 3

Diary From the Start

'Hanya meminjam chara milik Masashi Kishimoto, ide milik saya sendiri'

Rate : T+ (Kata-kata kasar)

Pair : MinaKushi

Warn : OOC, Alay, Gajelas, dll

"Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kematian Kushina, juga lima tahun setelah pernikahaan Naruto, Minato yang menua sendirian menemukan beberapa buku diary lama Kushina di loteng, perlahan luka lamanya terbuka / B*tch itu!/ Aku tak mengerti mengapa kita harus bersama,"

Diary Pertama :

Chapter 3 : 23 Januari

"Ah itu kan Minako, waktu itu dia datang untuk menjengukku… ah tak kusangka dia menguping," ujar Minato sambil cekikikan sendiri, pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu membuka halaman berikutnya, namun ia malah melihat gambar wajahnya ditambah kata-kata kasar disekelilingnya, membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang aneh, seperti segel-segel yang ia baca dibuku sejarah ninja minggu lalu. Tak mau ambil pusing, Minato membuka halaman berikutnya,

' _Aneh, itu kata yang tepat mendiskripsikan bitchy Minato, ia berkeliling rumah sepanjang hari, membawa masker dan obat serangga, entah apa yang akan dilakukan si bodoh itu. "Waaaa!" siang ini aku terus mendengar jeritan juga pekikannya dari berbagai penjuru rumah, memang benar mirip perempuan!_

 _Aku hanya terus menggeram dan menggeram-seperti saling sahut-sahutan dengan pekikan dan jeritannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan baka?!" tanyaku setengah berteriak ketika jeritannya menggema karena sedang mandi, dia tak menyahut dan dari kamar mandi dan malah mengeluarkan suara aneh, entah apa itu._

 _Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, hendak mandi, namun aku lihat dia keluar dari kamarnya, masih berbalut handuk sebatas pinggang, terbirit-birit menuju lantai bawah dan mengambil masker dan obat serangga yang diletakannya di meja dekat sofa, dia benar-benar bodoh! Apa yang akan terjadi jika tetangga lewat dan melihatnya? Mungkin wajah mereka akan memerah, apalagi mimisan! Karena tubuh sixs pack si bodoh itu tak tertutupi apapun._

 _JUJUR saja! Aku sempat terpana melihat otot-ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna, taka da bekas luka apapun, sangat bersih. Aku belum pernah melihat tubuh seperti itu secara langsung, terkadang aku melihatnya ketika menonton acara olahraga atau dimajalah yang biasa Mikoto beli, tapi aku tak begitu tertarik._

 _Penasaran, aku intip kedalam kamarnya, seekor kecoa besar sedang dalam mode 'terbang' aku hanya diam dan segera meraih sapu di dekat dapur, kulihat lagi kedalam kamarnya, sudah pergi? Sepertinya belum karena baru kulihat kecoak itu ada di dekat cermin besar disana._

" _Bunuh dia!" terang saja aku kaget dan menoleh saat suara baritone Minabaka terdengar disebelahku,"Ho~ pria bodoh ini takut pada seekor kecoa kecil?Lalu kau tak takut kakimu aku patahkan karena kau menjerit seperti perempuan sepanjang hari?" kataku sambil melirik kedua tangan Minato yang masih senantiasa di gips, kata dokter setelah dua bulan gips yang pertama dibuka, lalu yang sebelahnya lagi, yang aku pukul setelah dua bulan dua minggu baru bisa dibuka._

" _Haiaatt!" dengan cepat aku memukul kecoa itu, kena! Ah tapi~ aku bisa merasakan ada aura aneh dibelakangku, aku menoleh dan kulihat Minabaka dengan aura pasrah disekelilingnya, matanya melotot kearah sebuah benda didekatku, mengikuti pandangannya, aku juga terkejut melihat cermin besarnya pecah dan kaca-kacanya mulai rontok._

 _Aku hanya tertawa tak berdosa, mulai menyapu pecahan kaca itu dengan sapu ditanganku, alih-alih kabur dari amukannya, karena seingatku itu adalah cermin kesayangannya,"Kushina Uzumaki! Kemari kauu!" aku mulai berlari mendengar jeritannya, aku tak mau kena amuk! Alasannya sederhana, aku sudah bosan dengan amukan seseorang kepadaku, maka aku berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan menyusuri lorong menuju halaman belakang, aku menoleh dan Minabaka taka da dibelakangku._

 _Kuhembuskan napas lega, ia tak mengejarku sampai sini, mungkin tak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca yang belum tuntas aku sapu, masa bodo, aku tak peduli! Yang penting dia takkan merepotkanku lagi, tentu saja sejak tangannya tergips dua-duanya, aku yang memasak dan itu hanya nasi goring sayur dengan telur mata sapi yang gosong. Tujuannya tentu saja membuatnya tak suka makananku dan memasak sendiri._

" _Hei! Kau masih berhutang cermin padaku!" jertannya menggema dilorong, aku terkejut, secepat kilat aku memanjat pohon yang ada dipojok halaman, pohonnya cukup tinggi dan rimbun, sehingga rambut merahku takkan terlihat, ah tapi mengapa daunnya tak rontok? Ah sudahlah,"Ck! Kemana Habanero itu?" gumamnya kasar, sepertinya cermin itu berharga, mungkin pemberian kekasihnya? Entahlah._

 _Eits! Si baka itu belum memakai pakaian? Disini dingin sekali! Apa dia kuat? Atau jangan-jangan dia lebih mementingkan kemarahannya daripada dingin? Dasar gila! Ingin sekali aku menjerit seperti itu sekencang yang aku bisa._

 _Ctak!_

 _Akh! Mengapa ranting itu patah? Kalau begini aku bisa ketahuan! Ku bekap mulutku yang hamper saja memekik, kalau ketahuan aku bisa mati! Mungkin ia akan mengiris leherku dengan pecahan kaca itu atau menancapkan pecahan kaca itu ke tengkorakku,hii~~ aku tak bisa membayangkan bahwa aku akan mati konyol karena telah memecahkan sebuah cermin, masih setia kuamati Minabaka yang mengelilingi halaman untuk mencariku, tertangkap lalu dibunuh! Apa dia itu pskikopat? Atau pembunuh yang sengaja dinikahkan denganku untuk dibunuhnya? Mengerikan !_

" _Ah sudahlah… kaca Minako masih bisa diperbaiki," ujarnya dengan nada pasrah lalu masuk ke dalam, aku tertegun sesaat, Minako? Adik kelasku saat SMA yang jenius itu?yang rambutnya pirang panjang diikat dua? Dia adik Minabaka? Oh god! Ini gila,_

 _dulu aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadi saudara ipar Minako karena kejeniusannya, mungkin itu menyenangkan, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah jadi kakak iparnya!_

 _Ini benar-benar gila! Itu hanya harapan yang aneh bagiku, dan ternyata dari semua harapanku, hanya itu yang terkabul, terjebak bersama Minabaka tanpa pernah mengobrol santai bersama Minako, sepertinya perempuan itu Minako karena suaranya agak mirip._

 _Kususuri halaman, dia benar-benar sudah kembali, aku melompat menuruni pohon, tidak begitu tinggi. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, rasanya seperti bermain sebuah game dimana seorang pskikopat mencari lima orang yang terjebak disuatu tempat untuk dibunuh, entah kapan terakhir kali aku bermain game itu, seru sekali!_

" _Are you wanna play D**d by D*yl*ght with me?" suaranya terdengar menyeramkan dari belakang, kuteguk ludahku perlahan, ini benar-benar menegangkan! Kulihat kebelakang, ada Minabaka yang sedang bersender dibatang pohon dengan gaya so(k) coolnya itu._

" _Kau killer* dan aku survivor*? Hell no!" aku segera berlari memasuki rumah dan ia mengejarku, saat aku melewati dapur, tak sengaja kuinjak sesuatu yang licin dan aku terpeleset. Tak kusangka Minabaka menangkapku, seperti adegan romansa di anime-anime, wajahku memerah sesaat, namun…_

 _BLETAK!_

" _Aku tak perlu ditangkap seperti itu-ttebane! Minabaka!"_

* * *

A/N :

Yuki : Fyuh! Ini udah panjang banget, emang maksimal segini deh per chapter

Kushina : Oh iya kenapa nama gamenya disensor?

Yuki : Gamenya emang beneran ada, trus killer itu pembunuh di game itu, survivor yang mau dibunuh, gamenya seru tapi belom pernah main #dihajar

Kushina : Darimana lo tau?

Yuki : Nonton gameplay nya M**wA*G (tebak-tebak aja)

Kushina : Yaelah, sensor lagi…

Yuki : Biarin! Yang penting tinggalkan review ya!

Special Thanks :

Asuura-chan, silent reader, dan yang udah mau nge fav/follow cerita gaje ini


End file.
